There are a multitude of cleaning implements which are designed to dust, wipe, scrub, polish, clean, etc. a wide variety of surfaces. Narrowing the field in this context, many of these implements have a handle and a cleaning head which employs removeable cleaning head elements which take many forms, e.g. scrub pads, wipe and dust cloths, strand mops, cellulous and/or synthetic cleaning sheets or strips, bonnets for dusting, polishing, cleaning, scrubbing, etc. Many of these removeable cleaning elements are washable and reusable and some are simply removed and discarded.
What all these cleaning head elements have in common is that they all have only a single cleaning surface and, as a result, can only be used for one purpose. So, for example, if a surface is scrubbed with a scrub pad or similar cleaning surface and a gentle wipe down or drying of a surface is then required, a different cleaning surface and, routinely, a different cleaning implement must be used or a different cleaning head element must be retrieved and replaced on the cleaning implement. There is no cleaning head element which has the versatility to be used for more than one cleaning function or an element which, when its cleaning surface is worn, can be repositioned with a second cleaning surface.